El vendedor y la Lámpara Mágica
by AmorRudo
Summary: La puerta de la casa nunca podía ser abierta por Aladdin, menos si se trataba de un extraño. Pero no supo por qué en esa ocasión tuvo la necesidad de romper esa regla, solo para encontrarse con un vendedor de ojos rojos con una lámpara mágica en sus manos. ¿Quién iba pensar que lo que contenía esa lámpara no eran más que recuerdos? Judal x Aladdin. AU. JuAla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (Judala).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**El vendedor y la Lámpara Mágica**

Un involuntario bostezo se apoderó de él. Llevó una mano a su boca para contenerlo y dejó su lápiz sobre la mesa. Era muy temprano en la mañana, a pesar de que siempre se levantaba a esas horas, no supo por qué el sueño se había presentado repentinamente. Apoyó la cara en su mano, mirando sus libros con cansancio. Estaba sentado en la sala silenciosa de su casa, estudiando. Sus papás no estaban alrededor, su padre se encontraba durmiendo aún y seguramente su madre habría salido a comprar algo, no la había visto al levantarse. Había decidido ponerse a leer por gusto, pero ahora, pasado un rato, el sueño se había hecho presente.

Corrió sus libros, acomodando los brazos sobre la mesa para poder apoyar su cabeza en ellos. Cerró los ojos al instante. No tenía ganas de ir hasta su habitación, tampoco quería dormir, sólo cerraría los ojos por un momento y luego continuaría con sus cosas.

Ese momento se alargó, convirtiéndose en un sueño. Se había dormido plácidamente sobre la mesa de la sala y comenzado a tener un sueño extraño. Sin embargo, sintió que era algo que ya había visto repetidas veces.

Había pequeñas aves brillantes a su alrededor, pero no eran aves. Quiso estirar las manos para tocarlas, sentía que las conocía, sabía lo que eran, pero no podía recordarlo. Se veían tan maravillosas volando a su lado. Por otro lado, el espacio donde estaba era desconocido, casi como si fuera una dimensión alterna. Había muchas personas ahí, junto a él, hablando y riendo. Los sonidos eran confusos y abrumadores, no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que esas personas decía. Tampoco era capaz de distinguir sus caras. Sólo entendía que estos le llamaban. "Aladdin. Aladdin. Aladdin" repetían. ¿Quiénes era ellos y por qué lo conocían? ¿Dónde era ese espacio tan familiar?

Las pequeñas avecillas brillantes llamaron su atención. Sus movimientos eran distintos y no supo cómo hizo para entenderlas. Las siguió entre ese confuso espacio sin forma o color, caminando entre esos individuos familiares sin rostro. Aparecieron más de esas aves, pero estas eran negras. Se sorprendió al verlas, como si supiera que acarreaban algún mal. No retrocedió ante ellas, al contrario, se acercó más. Los pájaros blancos y negros se concentraron en él, volando cerca de donde estaba. Caminó junto a las pequeñas aves, sintiendo cómo éstas lo guiaban. Los pajaritos negros comenzaron a ser más y más con cada paso que daba. Paró su caminar cuando llego a un enorme remolino oscuro. Las aves negras habían formado un intenso tifón que se agitaba con gran velocidad. Aladdin estiró su mano queriendo tocarlo, sin saber el por qué de sus acciones. Sin embargo, al querer tocar el tornado de oscuridad, éste se desvaneció. El color negro se evaporó en el aire y las avecillas blancas se acercaron más a él.

Vio a alguien donde había estado ese remolino. Esa persona estaba dándole la espalda, sentado en el suelo, parecía no haberlo notado. No pudo hablar, las palabras no salía de su boca. Tampoco se movió. Sólo permaneció viéndolo de espaldas, con esa larga trenza negra y las aves oscuras pululando a su alrededor. Le generaba una emoción desconocida verlo. Sonrió y estiró la mano hacia esa persona. Fue ahí donde ese sujeto lo notó y comenzó a voltearse. No pudo distinguir su rostro con mucha claridad a la lejanía, solamente un par de ojos rojos que brillaban en ese espacio surrealista.

Despertó con el sonido del timbre. Se sobresaltó cuando volvió a la realidad. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala de su casa y los libros sobre la mesa. Se había dormido, simplemente había tenido una pesadilla. Su corazón no paraba de latir sin control. Sólo una pesadilla, se dijo. Nada más. De hecho, era un sueño recurrente, no debía llamarle la atención. Por otra parte, la poca lógica de la pesadilla era lo que le llamaba la atención. Esas personas desconocidas y la vez tan familiares, los sonidos, las aves, todo. Nada de sus sueños tenía ningún sentido, pero siempre que se levantaba una angustia se apoderaba de su pecho. Lo ignoró, como siempre. No era más que su imaginación.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, ya se había olvidado que estaban tocando. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. No era bueno que siguieran tocando, su papá podría despertarse. Ayer había vuelto muy cansado del trabajo y hoy debía recuperar energías. Miró por la ventana, notando que era una persona desconocida, pero no podía notarle la cara. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó al extraño.

—Vendo algunas cosas —oyó cómo decía esa persona—, si gusta verlas tal vez encuentre alguna que le interese.

¿Cosas? ¿Un vendedor ambulante? Qué extraño. Nunca solían ir de esos a su casa.

—Disculpe, pero ahora no hay nadie para atenderlo —le contestó. No estaba dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a alguien desconocido, sus padres se lo habían enseñado que nunca le hiciera eso sin ellos cerca.

—Le aseguro que si echa un vistazo encontrará algo que le agrade —insistió aquel vendedor—. Son mercancías traídas del extranjero, no encontrará otras iguales en ningún lado y sólo le tomará un minuto.

¿Objetos del exterior? Sus ojos se iluminaron al oírlo. A Aladdin le fascinaban las culturas extranjeras y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas. Adoraba aprender sobre distintos países y sus costumbres. No había viajado mucho en su vida, pero siempre tenía el deseo de hacerlo. Viajar y tener muchas aventuras.

Sus labios se apretaron ante la duda. Podría sólo mirar un poco y comprar algo que le gustara, él tenía su propio dinero. Además, su padre estaba con él, con sólo llamarlo el adulto vendría a su lado si lo necesitaba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, comenzando a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado se encontró con un muchacho joven, era más alto que él y tenía la mirada distraída. Cuando notó que había abierto la puerta, posó los ojos sobre Aladdin. Aquel muchacho se quedó mirando fijamente. Rojos. Sus ojos eran rojos. Un pequeño suspiro por la sorpresa fue exhalado de su boca. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener un color así? Le parecía increíble. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo un momento. Algo en su interior se agitó y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. No era la primera vez que veía ese color de ojos, estaba seguro, pero no podía recordar la ocasión.

El vendedor también había quedado en silencio, viéndolo como si se encontrara conmocionado. Aladdin se sintió incómodo, debido a que éste no mencionaba nada. Le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Eh… Dijo que tenía algunas cosas…

—¿Chibi? —Fueron las palabras, casi ahogadas, que salieron de la boca del vendedor, sin dejar de observarlo por un segundo.

—¿Disculpe? —¿Cómo lo había llamado? Arqueó una ceja ante ese desconcierto, pensando que tal vez no debería haber abierto la puerta.

Los ojos del vendedor no dejaban de escudriñarlo. Sorprendido, estupefacto, aún no podía creerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de su semblante, lo cambió. Agitó la cabeza y ahí volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué te gustaría comprar, enano? —dijo el joven, comenzando a sacar algunas cosas de una mochila que traía en su espalda. Aladdin se quedó boquiabierto con esa última palabra y le molestó más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

—¿Me llamó enano? —Aún no podía creer el descaro de ese vendedor ambulante.

—Creo que no me lo puedes discutir —el joven marcó la diferencia de altura que tenían, mostrando que sólo le llegaba hasta un poco más por debajo del hombro. Su mueca de disconformidad pareció hacerle gracia al muchacho, quién sólo sonrió sacando un par de cosas.

—Realmente que ya no deseo mirar nada.

Se había enojado, queriendo cerrarle la puerta en la cara a esa persona. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la mano del vender lo detuvo, evitando que cerrara la puerta.

—No te apures, Chibi —el vendedor parecía aún más divertido con su molestia. La sonrisa burlona de su cara le trajo un recuerdo extraño, como si ya la hubiera visto antes—. Tengo algo que seguramente te gustará.

Los ojos del niño miraron con curiosidad mientras el vendedor sacaba un objeto de la bolsa. En un principio no supo qué clase de objeto era. El sujeto le explicó que se trataba de una lámpara de aceite, traída de las tierras lejanas de Oriente. Su miraba brilló ante esas palabras. Allí fue cuando notó que el objeto se parecía un poco a la lámpara de la película de _«Aladdin y la lámpara mágica»_, cosa que le llamó mucho más la atención. Sin embargo, la que este hombre traía era diferente. Era más pequeña, con una base y mástil corto donde la lámpara dorada reposaba.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándola y luego los volvió a posar en el vendedor.

—Es un objeto valioso —le dijo ese hombre—, pero puedo hacerte un precio especial a ti.

—Yo ya tengo una lámpara —Aladdin se mostró reacio ante la posibilidad de comprar ese objeto. No es como si no le gustara, sólo que no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo.

—Esta lámpara te gustará más. Es una lámpara mágica, contiene un genio dentro.

Los ojos de Aladdin se abrieron, asombrados por las palabras de ese hombre. ¿Mágica? ¿Un genio? ¿Le estaba hablando en serio? Su mirada pasó por esa lámpara con más ansiedad.

—¿Eh? —Espetó viendo aún el objeto y luego dirigir su mirada los ojos del vendedor—. ¿No me está mintiendo, verdad?

Claro que le mentía. La magia y los genios en lámparas no existían, eran cosas fantasiosas. Sin embargo, los ojos rojos de ese vendedor lo hicieron dudar. Había algo en ellos que lo hacía querer seguir escuchando las palabras de ese hombre.

—No te digo más que la verdad, Chibi. Viene con un genio real, quien te puede conceder deseos.

Nuevamente, se quedó observando a ese sujeto. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, el cabello. Todo en él era extraño. El verlo le provocaba una sensación extraña. Quiso irse, de repente. Su interior tembló como si tuviera miedo, pero de qué podría temer, eso era ridículo. No tenía por qué temerle a ese muchacho, sólo era un vendedor de chucherías. Sin embargo, había dicho esa palabra de nuevo. _Chibi_. No le molestó, pero le generó un sentimiento irreconocible. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo. Esa palabra también ya la había oído, estaba seguro.

Quitó los ojos de aquel misterioso sujeto. Él tenía algo raro, no sabía qué era, pero lo tenía. Esperaba que su corazonada no lo llevase a nada malo. No retrocedió, de todas formas. Miró la lámpara en las manos de ese hombre y, a duras penas lograba divisar su reflejo en ella.

—Está algo sucia —señaló con un dedo.

—Puede ser —Asintió el joven vendedor—, pero no te puedo dejar frotarla porque el genio saldría. Además, tú dijiste que no la querías.

El vendedor comenzó a guardar la lámpara en ese bolso que traía y los ojos de Aladdin lo siguieron, sin poder evitarlo. Observó la cara decepcionada de ese joven y arqueó una ceja, algo le parecía extraño.

—¿Entonces por qué siguió tratando de convencerme cuando le dije que no la quería? —Preguntó al vendedor. Le parecía ilógica su forma de proceder, se había rendido muy rápido, en lugar de insistirle más. Aquellas acciones inesperadas le habían generado gran curiosidad.

—Pensé que un niño como tú sería merecedor de este gran poder, pero ya he comprendido que no la deseas. Es una lástima, el genio quería ir contigo... Debo irme.

Aladdin jamás había sido un niño tonto. De hecho, se afanaba de tener un razonamiento más complejo y maduro para la edad que presentaba. Sin embargo, al ver al vendedor comenzar a marcharse no pudo aceptarlo. La curiosidad latente, llena de inocencia, de un niño pequeño comenzó a carcomerlo al minuto de ver esa lámpara. Quería saber sobre ella y el hombre que la portaba. El conocer la verdad de ese misterio se convirtió en una necesidad en aquel instante.

—¡Espere! —Le pidió, haciendo al joven voltear a verlo—. ¡Quiero verla! Si funciona, la compraré.

La satisfacción del vendedor fue evidente hasta para ese pequeño niño. Los ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad cuando volvió hacia Aladdin y sacó nuevamente esa vieja lámpara.

—Me alegro de que te interese —comenta. Aladdin trata de tocar la lámpara y el joven la aleja de su alcance—. Así no es cómo funciona. El genio no se mostrará a menos que tú te conviertas en su amo. ¿Quieres al genio?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Claro que él era consciente de que los genios no existían, no era tonto tampoco. Su pretensión giraba en torno a querer descubrir la verdad. Sólo quería conocer la veracidad sobre lo que ese hombre extraño le decía, aunque estaba seguro que era una farsa. Por otro lado, lo que le llamó la atención principalmente no fue la lámpara, sino su portador. Desde que lo vio al abrir la puerta no había podido dejar de observarlo. Esos ojos extraños, profundos y penetrantes arrasaban hasta con la barrera de su espacio persona, como si lo aplastara. El hombre lo miraba de una forma extraña y no entendía por qué, pero lo que en realidad no entendía era por qué esos ojos lo hacía sentir tan cohibido.

Apretó los dientes y miró aquel objeto sucio, supuestamente mágico.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

La pregunta de Aladdin provocó que la sonrisa felina en los labios de ese hombre se ensanchara. El joven vendedor se agachó un poco más cerca del niño y puso la lámpara delante de él.

—Para que el genio pase a ser tuyo tienes que tomar la lámpara entre tus manos, cerrar los ojos y recitar algo conmigo —dijo ofreciéndole la lámpara, esperando a que la tomase—. ¿Aceptas?

Aladdin asintió y estiró sus manos sin dudarlo. Lo quería, deseaba saber la verdad. Había algo, una sensación dentro de él que lo orillaba a tomar esa lámpara entre sus manos. No tenía miedo, en ningún momento lo sintió. Estaba relajado, como si supiera de forma inconsciente que no ocurriría nada malo.

—Bien —El vendedor entrecerró los ojos mirando al niño, luego de entregarle aquel artefacto—. Entonces, ahora yo te diré algo y tú me contestarás: _«Sí, yo lo acepto»_. Luego contarás hasta tres en voz alta y, cuando abras los ojos, el genio aparecerá. ¿Listo?

—¿Por qué debo cerrar los ojos? —Inquirió, con la vista fija en aquel hombre, aún con la lámpara entre sus manos.

—Porque así la magia que hay en mí se traslada a ti. No puedes ver la magia hasta que el genio sea tuyo. Es una regla para que aparezca... A menos que no lo quieras.

—No, está bien —aceptó sin más, aquella extraña condición y cerró los ojos, aferrándose más a esa lámpara. No temía a lo que fuera a pasar, una desconocida confianza lo mantenía sereno, aún sin poder ver—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Escúchame —le dijo, tomando un minuto antes de continuar sus palabras—. Yo, el vendedor ambulante, te entrego esta lámpara que contiene al genio Judal. Él estará contigo para lo que quieras, concederá tus deseos y usará su magia para priorizar tu felicidad. ¿Aceptas a este genio? Recuerda que una vez que digas que sí, no puedes arrepentirte. ¿Aceptas?

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo entre sus manos aquel objeto y asintió con seguridad, pronunciando un _«Acepto»_. El niño no lo supo, pero ese vendedor sonrió con gran satisfacción, sin poder dejar de vislumbrarlo.

Aquel joven se acercó un poco más al pequeño, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Ahora, frota la lámpara —le dijo, con la voz suave y tranquila— y no olvides contar hasta tres en voz alta. Entonces, tendrás a tu genio.

Aladdin obedeció. Pasó sus manos por la polvorienta cubierta de esa lámpara, con algo de timidez e inseguridad debido a que sabía qué pasaría a continuación. Su respiración se le cortó cuando empezó a contar hasta tres, esperando ver qué ocurría. Alguna clase de genio o lo que fuere, pero necesitaba saberlo.

_«1,2… 3.»_

Aquel simple número pronunciado por los labios de ese niño fue como música para los oídos del adulto. Escuchó aquel _tres_ e hizo lo que había deseado desde que vio a ese pequeño abrir la puerta. Aladdin sintió una extraña humedad apoyándose contra su boca. No se movió, estático y sin querer abrir los ojos. ¿Sería eso parte del proceso? Quería creer que sí. Fue un contacto extraño, una invasión curiosamente nada desagradable, pero aun así inexplicablemente extenuante.

El joven vendedor se sorprendió viendo que el pequeño no hizo nada cuando lo besó. Había posado los labios sobre los del niño con rapidez y éste sólo permaneció en su lugar. Sin embargo, había sido como lo pensó. Un contacto dulce y cálido. Incluso parecía que los labios de ese niño tenían un leve gusto a durazno. Era mucho mejor de lo que creyó.

Al separarse del pequeño, se apresuró a ser el primero en hablar.

—Yo soy el genio Judal. Cumpliré los deseos que me pidas, mi pequeño amo.

Aladdin oyó la voz del supuesto _«Judal»_. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos todavía. La inseguridad que le generaba descubrir qué había al otro de sus párpados lo volvía loco, pero temía decepcionarse. ¿Decepcionarse de qué? No lo sabía.

—¿Usted es el genio? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Sí, lo soy, pequeño amo —dijo con una voz suave y prácticamente ronroneando como un gato. Acarició el rostro del niño con delicadeza, apenas tocándolo, deleitándose con la exquisita piel de su cara—. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

El niño arrugó su ceño al oírlo. Sintió las cosquillas sobre su piel. Y, aun así, no quería mirar.

—¿Por qué tiene la misma voz que el hombre que trataba de venderme la lámpara? —Quería respuestas, las cosas eran demasiado raras.

—En realidad él nunca existió —La voz de Judal se oía cerca, demasiado cerca de él—. Yo lo creé con mi magia para poder llegar a ti, pequeño amo. Soy un genio en busca de su amo y lo he encontrado.

Volvió a acercarse para besar a ese niño. Quería sentir nuevamente ese gusto dulce y perfecto. Mejor que cualquier magia o comida que pudiera probar. Llevó ambas manos al rostro del pequeño, levantando su cabeza un poco hacia arriba mientras seguía besándolo. La boca de Judal se moldeaba por entre sus labios, jugaban entre sí y su sabor resbalaba por su lengua. Era extraño, mágicamente electrizante. ¿A eso se había referido con magia aquel sujeto? Pues debía admitir que hechizaba cada centímetro de su ser, indudablemente con un gusto a querer probar la curiosidad. No tenía idea de qué hacer, solo seguía la boca de Judal hasta donde él lo dirigía. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Judal continuó besando a ese niño y no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos. Era algo más pequeño que él y, al sostenerlo, no pudo evitar sentir que ese cuerpo se quebraría en sus brazos. No le importó y lo sostuvo con firmeza. La delicadeza de sus besos cambió a una actitud más voraz. Incluso él se sentía atrapado por la magia propia del niño, queriendo devorarlo en la puerta de esa casa. Se separó un poco sus rostros, notando que aún se negaba a abrir los ojos y su cuerpo parecía tan ligero como una pluma.

—¿Me pedirás un deseo? —Preguntó a ese pequeño.

Por su parte, Aladdin sentía su cuerpo bullir por ese contacto extremadamente apasionado, sin entender del todo el por qué. Sólo sabía que ese beso había encendido algo al interior de su cuerpo, una llama hambrienta y exigente. Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, fundían su piel como el hierro. Se negaba a abrir los ojos todavía, no quería que esa magia aún acabara, pues la sentía tan real como el calor que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Aquella lámpara acabó en el suelo cuando llevó sus manos hacia esa persona, aferrándose a él.

—¿Un deseo? —Repitió, apenas articulando las palabras, aferrando sus manos a la ropa de aquel hombre que lo abrazaba—. Que sea lo que sea, seas real, Judal.

Las palabras habían salido como un ruego, más que como un deseo. Su garganta se cerró, ardiendo. Una angustia inexplicable lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, orillándolo a extremos complemente inimaginables. Ya no era él mismo. Esa angustia, aquella pasión, esos sentimientos; era otra persona. ¿Qué clase de magia era ésta?

El joven sonrió un momento, oyendo aquel pedido, y abrazó a ese niño con más fuerza. El regocijo en su expresión era extremo. Se acercó a él, para luego susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

—Soy real, Chibi —dijo—. Soy tu genio, Judal. Estoy aquí y no me iré. ¿Olvidas lo que aceptaste? Dijiste que aceptabas que el genio se quedara contigo para siempre para cumplir tus deseos y hacerte feliz. No puedes arrepentirte ahora.

—Sí... —murmuró, y se aferró a su cuerpo mucho más. No podía respirar o pensar. Su razón había colapsado cuando sintió los brazos de ese hombre rodearlo. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué su presencia y su aroma la sentía tan familiar? Era como haber vivido esa escena, mucho antes de lo que supiera. No lo podía comprender. Su cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler horrores.

—Te dije que te encontraría, Aladdin. Más te vale haberme extrañado, pequeño tonto —Fueron las palabras de Judal, las cuales hicieron que al niño se le congelara la sangre. Judal acarició la cabeza del niño. Tuvo miedo por un segundo, sintiéndose también un pequeño, aferrado a una ilusión. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos cosas, y de tanto sufrimiento; temía que si lo soltaba todo se desvaneciera como un vil sueño—. No te vayas otra vez, Chibi.

No. Él no era un simple vendedor ambulante que había tocado la puerta de Aladdin, era un muy viejo conocido. No había sido algo planeado, sin embargo. Sólo pasó y ahora estaban ahí, juntos después de tanto tiempo. Judal sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, aunque el niño estuviera tan confundido. Aladdin sintió nauseas sin poder evitarlo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo estaba sudando frío. No podía entender lo que ese joven le estaba diciendo. Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de Judal, quien lo miraba con mucha atención sin querer soltarlo.

—¿Extrañar? ¿Nos conocemos?—Preguntó de pronto. Sentía que todo eso era un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar. No entendía por qué. Sin embargo, le agradaba su cercanía y su calor. Tenía la extraña sensación de conocerlo. Algo le decía que esa boca ya la había probado, y esa voz, tan suave e imperante a la vez, le producía un dolor en el pecho, como si quisiera llorar en cualquier momento.

—Nos conocemos —le aseguró—. Sólo que no creo que tú me recuerdes... No recuerdas mi voz ni mi cara ni mis ojos, pero sabes que me conoces —Volvió a agacharse para besarlo una vez más. Un simple toque de esos labios provocaba que su pecho ardiera en una gran hoguera de sentimientos y memorias de una vida que había sido la suya. Una vida que había compartido con ese pequeño—. ¿No lo sientes? —Preguntó apenas separándose de él.

La mirada de Judal encima de él y sus toques sólo provocaron que sus dudas incrementaran. No podía entenderlo y la vez sí. No lo recordaba y a la vez sentía que sí lo conocía. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Su cabeza le dolió más. Sintió que vomitaría en ese instante o se desmayaría por el desasosiego. Hubo un pequeño intervalo de segundo que sintió que de verdad se cedería, si no fuera porque Judal aún lo sostenía, como si esperara que esto le pasara. Su mente se sintió estallar en aquel instante. Unos trozos de memoria, similares a una serie de cortocircuitos dentro de su mente, daban vuelta sin parar. Apoyó sus manos en la cabeza y dejó que esos recuerdas fluyeran.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos solas. Le dolió. Eran imágenes abrumadoras que sólo lograban durar un lapsus al mínimo. No lo comprendía, pero sabía que ese dolor era real e intenso. Miró a Judal a los ojos, y entendió, que él era alguien especial. Alguien a quien, más allá de su unión memorable entre sus bocas, una clase de lazo o más bien cadena que ataba sus corazones. Quiso llorar más en ese momento, derramar lágrimas descontroladas desde sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora?

—¿Quién eres? —Expresó con la voz ahogada— ¿Por qué creo que sé mucho de ti cuando jamás de te he visto?

—Me has visto, muchas veces, sólo que no en esta vida —Tomó la cara de Aladdin entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas del niño empaparan sus manos. La desesperación y el nerviosismo sobresalían del semblante de ese chico, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de caerse en cualquier momento. Era normal. Esto tenía que pasar, sólo sería un poco y luego estaría bien, pero no se iría de su lado. No de nuevo—. Me has visto más veces que las que puedas contar y me has besado tanto hasta que tus labios quedaran entumecidos, e incluso así no dejabas de querer robarme el aliento. Eres un enano bastante atrevido, Chibi.

Aquellos orbes escarlata, sublimes e hipnotizantes, lo miraban con fervor, junto a una necesidad indefinida; atendiendo su semblante sorprendido y desconcertado. Digerir todo eso que le había dicho era algo difícil, pero no imposible. Pues tenía la sensación de que esas palabras eran ciertas, así como su pasado, el cual, apenas podía asimilar.

—¿Es así? —Preguntó— ¿Entonces sabes quién soy? ¿Cómo supiste que yo era la persona que buscabas? —lo afirmó de las mejillas, acentuando su mirada en la de él, honda y penetrante.

—He pensado mucho tiempo en ti. Me cansé de buscarte y terminé por creer en las estupideces que solías decirme. El destino haría que nos encontráramos y así fue. Toqué esta puerta para vender baratijas y tú apareciste al otro lado. Sé quién eres, tú sabes que esto es real y que yo soy real. No lo entiendes, pero lo sabes.

Miró la reciente confusión en los ojos de Aladdin. Parecían incrédulo y temeroso de todo lo que decía. Todas las veces que había pensado en volver a encontrarlo, pensaba cómo reaccionaría éste y en esta ocasión debía admitir que no estaba siendo tan malo. Sin embargo, la desesperación lo estaba carcomiendo. Demasiado tiempo sin poder ver al Chibi. Años y años esperando. Soñando e imaginando. Ahora él también estaba temeroso, no quería perder esta oportunidad nuevamente. Lo besó otra vez, volcando toda la desesperación acumulada en esos labios.

—Tú me hiciste esto que soy, enano —continuó hablando—. Con tu estúpida actitud y tu extraña magia, cambiaste mi vida. Solamente tenías que darme un beso idiota como estos para que me olvidara de todo. No tienes idea de cuánto me molestaba eso. En un sólo segundo me hacías pensar en que la felicidad era algo más que lo que siempre creí. ¿Tampoco puedes sentir eso?

Un beso más. Y a ése le siguieron otros. Le daría todos los que hicieran falta, hasta que el enano se acordara por completo de todo. De cómo no importaba nada más cuando ellos estaban juntos.

La confusión seguía haciéndose presente por todo lo que ocurría. Un sujeto extraño que intentaba venderle chucherías en la puerta de su casa, diciéndole que lo extrañaba y que lo conocía. ¿Era en serio? Sin embargo, no sabía porque sentía que todas esas palabras eran verdaderas y sinceras. Los ojos de ese individuo, colmados de desesperación y añoranza, se lo transmitían. Los besos eran escalofriantemente deliciosos. No podía alejarse de esa boca al más ínfimo roce. Una vez que lo tocaba, ya se sentía perdido en esos vagos recuerdos que merodeaban en su cabeza. Más una sensación de felicidad lo embaucaba, algo así como que su vida se sentía plena y satisfecha con el solo hecho de estar a su lado.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? No lo sabía, sólo lo quería.

—Aún no lo entiendo del todo —le expresó—. No sé quién eres, no sé si esto que pasa será porque estoy mal de la cabeza o lo estoy soñando... No lo sé. Aun así, siento algo... como si durante toda mi vida te hubiese estado esperando aquí, en el marco de la puerta, para que llegaras.

—No tienes que esperar más. Estoy aquí. Ya no hay nada por qué pelear. Deja de llorar, Chibi, ahora no hace falta —las lágrimas, brillantes y cristalinas, no dejaban de asomarse por esos ojos azules. Las limpió con cuidado y acarició esa cabeza confundida. Quizás estaba sólo causando más problemas. Aladdin debía recordar eso por sí solo, no porque él lo obligase. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo por el momento. Acarició la cara de ese niño nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

¿Irse? ¿Por qué esa palabra de pronto le sonó terrorífica? Como si el hecho de saber que se alejaría, le haría sentirse triste. Le atajó de la ropa con fuerza, negando con la cabeza, impidiéndole que se marchara, pues le era doloroso, algo que quizá podría haber vivido alguna vez.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ese niño. Esto no sería fácil. Había hecho mal y lo sabía. Obligarlo a que recordase no fue una buena idea, ¿y ahora qué pretendía que pasara? ¿Qué Aladdin volviera a él como cuando estuvieron juntos en esa vida extraña y lejana? Claro que no. Eso no pasaría. No esperaba encontrarse con él ese día, a pesar de que lo había imaginado muchas veces. Simplemente había tocado el timbre y el niño salió. Su mente quedó desequilibrada en aquel instante, deseando poder acercarse y poder tocarlo, hablarle, lo que sea.

Recordó las palabras del imbécil jefe al que le robaba cosas para vender y las de su estúpido subordinado con pecas. No podía esperar que, cuando encontrase a Aladdin, lo recordase de buenas a primeras. Existía lo posibilidad de que no fuera así y cuando el niño lo viera no lo reconociera. Ahora sabía que lo conocía, pero aún estaba muy desorientado para comprenderlo. Abrazó más al niño, tratando de pensar qué haría con él. Tanto tiempo pensando, planeando y esperando. Había tomado tantas opciones y posibilidades de lo que podía pasar cuando se encontrara con ese chico, pero ahora no tenía idea de qué diablos hacer.

—Sé que lo que me dices es real —La voz de Aladdin le llamó la atención repentinamente—. Cuesta creerlo, pero lo hago de todas maneras. Así lo siento yo. No estoy seguro de qué es. No sé si son recuerdos, alucinaciones o qué, pero todo eso me hace sentir un revuelco de emociones en mi pecho. Cosas tristes, otras felices, otras de ira. Al mirarte, siento una nostalgia muy familiar. No lo sé... tus ojos... como un inmenso mar de sangre que hace hervir la mía. Tengo la sensación de conocerte y haberte visto en un sueño. Y ya que, a pesar de que esta situación sea tan delirante y extraña, no quiero separarme de ti —_«No otra vez»_ se dijo muy dentro de sí, sin entender muy bien por qué. Y aún si eso lo desconcertaba, el cálido abrazo de Judal lo calmaba—. Si lo que dice entonces es verdad, aún si tenemos unos supuestos recuerdos del pasado, esta es nuestra nueva vida ahora. Somos distintos a aquel tiempo... —Las palabras salían por sí solas, como si comprendiera el motivo de todo—. Comencemos desde cero... quiero conocerte cómo eres ahora, Judal.

Ese niño le había sonreído, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. La emoción lo inundó sin saber por qué. Esa sonrisa, tan dulce y encantadora, tal como la recordaba. Era él, Aladdin, su enano, su Chibi. Le importaba una mierda sus vidas actuales. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, recuperar todo el tiempo donde estuvieron separados. Se lo llevaría en ese mismo instante y nunca lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

A pesar de sus deseos e impulsos irracionales, se controló. No era lo indicado en este momento. Había aprendido mucho durante todo este tiempo. Los actos improvistos y sin medición previa no siempre salían bien. Apaciguó sus emociones y separó un poco a Aladdin de él.

—Por ahora, creo que hemos hecho suficiente escándalo en la puerta. ¿No te parece?

El niño cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo Judal. Miró a sus alrededores y vio algunas personas con cámaras grabadoras y una señora diciéndole a un pequeño _«No mires, hijo»_ mientras caminaban por la acera. Oh, dios... esperaba su padre no haya visto eso. Prontamente su rostro pareció palidecer. ¿Qué había estado haciendo que no se dio cuenta del entorno que lo rodeaba? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Se separó de Judal al instante.

—Tiene... razón... —Curvó sus labios nerviosamente.

Casi rió cuando Aladdin se vio tan avergonzado. A él le importaba un carajo las personas que pasaban, sino no hubiera besado a ese niño en la puerta en primer lugar.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Es pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Aladdin, dejándolo sin saber qué contestar.

—Uh... bueno, supongo debes de terminar de vender todo eso que tienes, ya que, es tu trabajo, ¿no? —Habló con curiosidad.

—¿Esto? —Señala la bolsa con baratijas—. ¿Crees que tendría un trabajo tan mediocre? No. Lo hago para pasar el tiempo y huir de mi trabajo de "verdad". Era una forma de encontrarte también y funcionó.

—¿Eh? —Quedó estático como una roca—. ¿Entonces no trabajas en eso? ¿Y a qué te dedicas entonces? —Cuestionó asombrado.

—Trabajo en la empresa que Sinbad tiene ahora. Debo administrar sus negocios junto con Ja'far y el resto de sus lacayos. Es una mierda, pero da buen dinero —Recordó que el niño que tenía delante a duras penas recordaba quién era él, mucho menos recordaría a los otros idiotas. Ya habría tiempo para eso—. ¿Tú qué haces?

Aladdin tampoco quiso preguntar quiénes eran las personas a las que había mencionado, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Aun así, esos nombres se les hacía familiar. Ya después indagaría.

—Yo estoy en último año de primaria, estudio en una escuela que está a unas cuantas cuadras de acá —Apuntó hacia el norte con una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Y... ahora harás algo o te quedarás en la puerta conmigo todo el día? —No tenía problema de quedarse con Aladdin donde fuera, pero las reglas que imponía ese mundo los limitaban.

—Ah, no lo sé. Supongo podría salir a dar una vuelta contigo. Pero creo que tendría problemas si mi padre no me ve en casa antes que despierte. Debería ir a preguntarle... —Lo pensó unos momentos, sin embargo, sabía estaba cansado gracias al turno de noche que había tenido en el trabajo. Además, debía ir a trabajar otra vez a la tarde.

—¿Padre? —Repitió luego de escucharlo—. Así que tienes familia, ¿eh?

—Sí. Mis padres son unas grandes personas. A pesar de haberme tenido desde muy jóvenes, siempre se han esmerado en cuidarme.

Miró la hora de su reloj. Aún era bastante temprano para que su padre despertara. Mientras estuviera cerca de su hogar, todo estaría bien. Además, Judal le transmitía confianza. Él sabía quién era él, y no había qué temer.

—Entonces ven conmigo y cuéntame —Tomó la mano del niño y tiró de él hacía fuera. Por más que ese fuera el mismo Aladdin que conoció, ahora había vivido diferente. Quería conocerlo y saber cómo había vivido su enano sin él—. Recuerda que aceptaste estar conmigo para siempre.

La mirada de Aladdin se asentó a la de Judal. Tenerla frente a él era como sentir la caricia de un viento cálido contrastar en su rostro, y sus mejillas, inevitablemente se tornaban al color de sus ojos carmesí. La respiración se estancó en alguna parte de sus pulmones, sorprendiéndose, y luego regresó a su curso normal al saber que todo estaría bien junto a él.

—Sí —Apretó la mano de Judal con firmeza—. Vamos.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —dijo mientras Aladdin cerraba la puerta.

No pensaba soltarle la mano, un poco del temor de que ese instante se desvanezca y el sueño se acabara aún prevalecía. Qué importaba si los veían. En estos tiempos seguro pensarían que eran dos hermanos, la mayoría lo creería, exceptuando a las personas que los habían visto besarse momentos antes. Sonrió al recordar eso y comenzó a caminar con el otro.

—No lo sé, quizá darnos una vuelta por ahí... De todas formas, dijiste que trabajabas en una empresa, ¿no? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que mencionaste? Por alguna razón sus nombres me suenan muy conocidos.

—Es normal que te suenen conocidos —mencionó mientras fijaba la vista en el camino—. Ahora muchas cosas te sonarán extrañas, hasta que logres comprender todo completamente. Yo casi me vuelvo loco, pero tú podrás con esto, Chibi. Sinbad, actualmente, es un estúpido lleno de dinero que le gusta vender comida en la playa, pero, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos antes, él solía ser un rey. Un muy estúpido rey, pero lo era —Paró de hablar un segundo para mirar de reojo al niño—. ¿Demasiada información?

Aladdin no le contestó de inmediato. Su mente sólo repasó todas esas palabras que dijo a una velocidad impresionante. Lo entendió. Había entendido todo eso que dijo.

—Sindria... —murmuró, recordando ciertas cosas de su pasado. Sinbad, él era el Rey de Sindria. Alzó la vista para mirar a Judal. No supo por qué dijo eso. Jamás en su vida había oído ese nombre. Sonaba loco todo, pero aun así, tenía la sensación de haber visto y estado en ese lugar.

—Exacto, Sindria —Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho. Quizá si le seguía contando su memoria fuera agilizándose más—. Ese era su país, ahora así se llama su empresa. ¿Muy original, no crees? —Dijo con sarcasmo, riéndose de sus propias palabras, pero Aladdin nada de eso le causaba gracia—. Muchos de ellos eran tus amigos.

—¿Mis amigos? —Inquirió extrañado—. ¿Tú también lo eras?

—Era más complicado que eso —Su semblante se ensombreció un poco recordando ciertas memorias. La magia, la oscuridad, la guerra. Todas esas que había priorizada y luego ese niño rompió completamente su mundo—. Tú y yo éramos algo así al menos.

—¿Algo así como amigos? ¿Y nos besábamos así como ahora? ¿De verdad los amigos también pueden hacer eso? —Habían muchas que Aladdin no comprendía todavía de esa historia, y quería saber lo más posible sobre eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Se detuvo y miró fijamente a ese niño, inclinándose para estar más cerca de su rostro—. No debes besar a nadie más que a mí, ¿oíste bien?

La respiración, el aroma y también la calidez de la cercanía de Judal lo invadía, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente. Cada vez que sentía ese rostro cerca, recordaba nostálgicos momentos en los que su cuerpo era acariciado por completo por esas manos, con necesidad y cautela. ¿Qué era eso que sentía y hacía su corazón latir con fuerza?

—Sí, entiendo —dijo, quedándose quieto en su sitio.

—Bien —Se alejó del niño y volvió a caminar hacia ninguna dirección en particular—. Y tú y yo éramos algo más que amigos, pequeño idiota. Los amigos no se besan ni se tocan así, nosotros sí lo hacíamos.

—¿Hacíamos algo más que besarnos? —Espetó con estupefacción, alzando la voz inevitablemente. Luego se dio cuenta de su grito y tapó su boca, avergonzado.

Se volvió a reír ante la sorpresa de ese niño. Si sólo supiera. Es más, iba a saber, porque se encargaría de recordarle todo. Se acercó nuevamente a él, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y, sin quitar la sonrisa descarada de sus labios, le susurró unas palabras.

—Hacíamos mucho más que sólo besarnos. Disfrutábamos uno del otro enormemente. Tienes un cuerpo delicioso, Chibi.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma lo que le decía, pero luego comprendió que no era así. Al oír la voz de Judal, tan sugerente y seria. No sabía por qué, pero le creía, y eso le avergonzaba.

Permaneció callado al recordar el beso que se habían dado momentos atrás. Recién ahora caía en cuenta que ese había sido su primer beso. Pero la sorpresa confusa de todos esos recuerdos, le daba a entender que no era la primera vez que estaba con ese sujeto, como si se tratase de costumbre. Quizá por eso no se sorprendió del todo al ser repentinamente besado por él.

—Hace mucho que no lo pruebo, también extraño oírte gritar por mí —Esos comentarios fueron más para sí mismo que para el niño. Tantas veces había pensado en eso, soñando e imaginando. Aunque, por la cara que puso Aladdin, no parecía que estuviese muy dispuesto a hacerlo pronto—. Tampoco es tan raro, Chibi. ¿Me vas a decir que tus tan buenos padres no te explicaron sobre sexo?

—¿Sexo? Claro que lo sé, algo... —Ese comentario lo había tomado desprevenido, dándole unos mareos extraños—. ¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces eso significa que teníamos... sexo? —La última palabra la dijo con cierta timidez, como si fuese algo prohibido nombrarlo.

—Digamos que tuvimos que probar otras cosas cuando los besos dejaron de ser suficientes, para ambos —Había pronunciado las últimas dos palabras de forma sugestiva, sonriendo con burla ante la cara del niño. Estaba resultando bastante divertida la conversación—. Y eras muy bueno en eso, Chibi. No tienes idea lo que nos divertíamos revolcándonos en la alfombra de Sinbad. Aunque quizá algo recuerdes...

—¿Alfombra...? —Sí, recordó algo. Borroso y casi imposible de ver. Pero fue suficiente como para que la cara de Aladdin subiera diez tonos más arriba del rojo. Pero no lo iba a decir, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Ah, creo que tengo razón. Tu cara me dice que quieres revivir algunos recuerdos en esa alfombra —Entrecerró los ojos, mirando al niño, y su sonrisa aumentó al verlo tan nervioso. Aladdin era un poco más tímido en este mundo, cosa que era normal, se trataba de un pequeño, no del Magi sabio que había conocido antes, pero tampoco estaba muy lejos de eso.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo... yo no he dicho nada —Negó rotundamente, lo más que podía. Qué clase de persona podría haber sido en el pasado, no lo recordaba con exactitud. Los fragmentos de memoria eran demasiado poco claros, como si solo fuesen un libro antiguo de más de mil años.

—¿Seguro? Aún podemos revolcarnos en la alfombra de Sinbad si lo deseas. Recuerda que yo cumpliré lo que quieras

El descaro en las palabras de Judal estaba reflejado en su mueca. No le importaría llevar al enano a la casa del idiota. Como si fuese tan difícil de entrar, el lacayo de pecas debería enseñarle cómo colocar mejores contraseñas en el sistema de seguridad. Se acercó a Aladdin y lo tomó por la cintura. Era tan liviano como recordaba. Llevó su rostro al cuello del niño y lo besó ahí, deleitándose con su aroma.

El mundo podría ser otro, pero esa piel, ese olor y esos labios no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

Una sorpresa estremecedora inundó a ese niño, sintiendo un escalofrío en su columna, uno que lo electrocutó por completo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué su boca era tan deliciosa cuando lo tocaba? ¿Por qué se dejaba? Podía morir de vergüenza en ese minuto, pero no quería que se detuviera, aún si estaba en medio de una vía pública. Suerte que muy poca gente rondara los lugares a esa hora.

—Ah... Judal... —Soltó un suspiro involuntario. Se cubrió la boca rápidamente con su mano, preguntándose por qué había hecho eso.

Al obtener esa reacción, el joven lo besó nuevamente en ese lugar, llegando a morderlo. Quería oírlo de nuevo, suspirando, gritando, quejándose, gimiendo su nombre como tantas veces había oído. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a encenderse con el simple sonido de la voz de ese niño disfrutando de sus caricias. Se detuvo cuando sintió que su control estaba a punto de desvanecerse. El corazón le estaba latiendo muy rápido y la respiración se le tornaba dificultosa.

—Chibi... Si sigues haciendo esos sonidos no voy a poder parar.

—No puedo... tu contacto me hace sentir extrañamente bien, no lo entiendo... Judal... dime qué me sucede. —Suplicó suspirando, su tacto lo volvía sensible. Se sentía agradable y su corazón creía le explotaría—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No es obvio? —Dijo mientras colocaba su cara frente a la de Aladdin. Sus ojos temblaban y tenía la cara completamente roja. Judal aún no sabía cómo era capaz de controlarse, más aún después no haberlo tenido desde hacía tanto tiempo. Llevó una mano a la cara hirviendo del pequeño y le sonrió—. Te gusto, enano. Te gustan mis besos, mis caricias, yo. ¿Es muy difícil de comprender?

Los ojos de Judal eran cada vez más hechizantes y sublimes. No sabía qué responder a sus palabras. El sabor del beso en su boca, lo había llenado por completo.

—¿Gustar? ¿Eso significa que yo también te gusto a ti?

—Si tan sólo supieras... —Volvió a capturarle los labios. Besó esos finos labios blancos tan deliciosos. Acarició aquella lengua tímida y nerviosa con la suya, deleitándose con ese sabor único. Trató de transmitirle todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso, sabía que Aladdin lo sentía, sólo que aún no llegaba a comprenderlo con exactitud. Se separó levemente y sonrió, dejando entrever el deseo que lo carcomía—. Me encantas.

Por un momento, el aliento estuvo a punto de acabársele. Judal era tan mágico, tan impredecible, tan extraño. Una especie de energía le transmitía a su cuerpo, no sabía qué era, solo percibía algo intenso y magnifico que le hacía querer recibir más de ese poder. Como si cada beso que obtuviese de su boca, fuese agua de una fuente fresca.

—Ya veo —Bajó el rostro, apenado. Todo había sido tan repentino. Y el hecho de nunca haber experimentado esta clase de cosas, le hacía querer aprender más de ello.

Judal arqueó una de sus cejas y puso una mueca al verlo. No podía esperar reacciones diferentes de ese niño. Técnicamente, se acaban de conocer, no podía exigirle más. Tenía que calmar su ansiedad. Se alejó de Aladdin y siguió caminando. Su mente aún estaba hirviendo por haberlo encontrado, debía comenzar a enfriar sus emociones o las cosas le saldrían mal.

—Vamos, Chibi —le dijo tomando su mano nuevamente. Tenía tanto que hablarle y hacer, pero en este momento no sabía qué era lo indicado para realizar.

Aladdin no pareció percibir la preocupación del otro joven. Apretó la mano de Judal, asintiendo alegremente. Quería saber más de él, más de su pasado, más de esos amigos que tuvo y resolver esas misteriosas imágenes que se les había presentado en su cabeza minutos antes. Era la verdad que había decidido buscar. A pesar de desconocer el camino, definitivamente lo encontraría.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles más. Permanecieron en silencio y no le importó a ninguno. El frío mañanero comenzó a pasar a esa hora, por suerte. Decidieron dirigirse a un parque, ahí podrían charlar con tranquilidad. Estaba casi vacío, había personas corriendo, otros paseando a sus perros, pero casi nadie se encontraba en el lugar esa mañana. Se sentaron al borde un árbol, Judal dejó sus cosas a un lado y se sentó en el pasto. Aladdin se sentó y recostó su espalda contra la corteza del árbol.

Recostó las manos sobre sus piernas estiradas. Haber ido con un extraño todo ese camino iba contra todo lo que sus papás le habían enseñado, pero, aun así, no le importó. Le agradaba estar con Judal. Esto era lo que quería descubrir después de todo. Sabía que detrás de esa lámpara había algo más. Por suerte, no se había decepcionado.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió algo caer suavemente sobre sus piernas. Judal se había acostado, colocando la cabeza sobre sus piernas. El joven lo había visto distraído y aprovechó el momento. Aladdin lo miró, observando la cara relajada de éste descansando en su regazo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Le preguntó Judal, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole con sorna. Había hecho eso apropósito para molestarlo, pero también le parecía una forma muy cómoda de descansar.

—No… nada.

Se quedó mirando los ojos rojos de Judal. Que éste haya decidido recostarse en sus piernas no era lo extraño, sino que permitir que lo hiciera lo dejaba sumergido en la duda. Cualquier tipo de contacto que tenía con él, lo dejaba loco. Sin embargo, Aladdin sabía que este sujeto en particular no era un extraño cualquiera, sino que alguien con quien sentía una conexión especial desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Aún no estaba seguro de nada, sólo le restaba creer que las cosas eran reales. Y muy en el fondo, sabía que lo eran. Un pasado oculto, que podía deducir, sí existió.

Otra vez, permanecieron en silencio. No era incómodo, para nada. Se sentía bien simplemente estar con la presencia del otro a su lado. Miró a Judal de reojo, parecía que éste se había quedado pensando en algo en particular. Aladdin deseaba aprender mucho, sobre él, ese pasado y lo que tenía. Quería saberlo todo.

—Eres un poco más fuerte que yo, enano —admitió, llamando la atención del niño por sus palabras—. Te ves tan tranquilo, a pesar de que viene un extraño a contarte una historia increíble y decirte que te amó en otra vida. Yo casi me vuelvo loco cuando me ocurrió.

—No es que esté tranquilo así como así. Yo también estoy sorprendido por todo esto. Sin embargo, creo en todo lo que me dices y en lo que yo mismo veo y siento —señaló, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Creo que aún no acabas de asimilarlo. Al menos me tienes a mí aquí, yo puedo explicarte lo que necesites saber y ayudarte. Cuando comencé a tener estos pensamientos extraños e incontables pesadillas creí que me estaba volviendo loco. Mi familia incluso me quiso poner en un maldito psiquiátrico y huí.

—¿Tan así fue? ¿Con qué soñabas? ¿Qué clase de pesadillas eran las que tenías? —Preguntó inquieto, buscando respuestas.

—Cosas horribles —dijo y su mirada se encontró perdida en ese millar de recuerdos dolorosos. Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y enredó un par de dedos entre su cabello, tironeándolo levemente—. Sueños de dolor, muerte, oscuridad. Yo estaba ahí, sufriendo, y había personas que me hicieron creer que ese era el único disfrute para mí. Me usaron cuanto quisieron, pero no me importaba. Todo era guerra y destrucción. Personas que, en aquel momento eran desconocidos y luego me fui encontrando con ellos en esta vida. Dolor y más dolor. Luego estabas tú —posó sus ojos en Aladdin, quien le miraba expectante—. Ahí, sonriendo siempre, eras como un enorme sol brillante que vivía encandilando al mundo. Era... maravilloso y molesto. Tu sola presencia me enfermaba. Me molestaba muchísimo, pero no podía dejar de ver esa luz aunque que quemara. Eras insoportable, pero me encantaba.

—Entonces... ¿pude yo hacer algo por ti en ese entonces?

Las palabras de Judal, sus ojos, el tono en el que hablaba. Todo le transmitía dolor. Algo que le hacía arder el pecho en una pena muy grande. Sabía que él había sufrido, no supo cuánto, pero lo suficiente como para denotar una mirada llena de desgracia y tristeza. Sus ojos eran sinceros y profundos. Quería saber si había logrado hacerle sonreír en algún momento, quitarle ese dolor incierto, que hasta el mismo percibía, a pesar de no recordar las cosas con claridad.

—Lo hiciste —Pasó las manos por su cara, tratando de despejarse, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de correrle dentro de la cabeza—. Se volvió muy difícil el discernir entre la realidad y mis sueños. De repente veía a mis padres muertos delante de mis ojos y cuando despertaba ellos estaban ahí, sanos y como siempre. Todo era tan vívido. Luego aparecías tú, me hablabas y me besabas. Adoraba eso, aunque no lo entendiera y finalmente te desvanecías. Créeme que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué iba yo a amar a un niño que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Qué era eso? ¿De verdad estaba loco? Así que me fui, a buscar mis propias respuestas en lugar de resignarme a volverme loco.

Aladdin escuchó atento sus palabras, siempre, con un ápice de desolación y dolor. ¿Por qué aquello que le contaba también le hacía sentir una tristeza aguda en su corazón? No supo por qué, pero mientras Judal le contaba todo aquello, pasó sus manos por el cabello del hombre, sintiéndolo fino y suave. Un simple acto, queriendo demostrarle que ahora estaba ahí, junto a él y que jamás volverían a separarse. No entendía por qué, pero no quería verlo triste, le dolía.

El otro joven suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía las caricias de ese niño. El dolor que le generaban esos pensamientos comenzó a apaciguarse, siendo remplazado por tranquilidad. Esas manos en su pelo, tocándolo de una forma tan grata, lo transportaban a otra época, a otro lugar, uno donde no importaba nada de ese sufrimiento. Sonrió, sintiendo cómo el niño comenzaba a jugar con su cabello. No era tan largo como había sido en otra época, pero lo estaba dejando crecer. Ya le cubría toda la espalda y un poco más, aunque siempre lo llevaba atado.

Al ver semblante de Judal estabilizarse, volviendo a ser sereno, Aladdin también se calmó. Sonrió, diciéndole con su mirada, que no habría qué temer, ni amargarse en ese dolor pasado. Las cosas ya eran lo que tuvieron que ser hace mucho tiempo en sus vidas anteriores, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ellos ya no eran los mismos. Ahora sólo quedaba volver a empezar, y anhelar estar juntos todo lo que pudiesen.

—Entiendo —dijo Aladdin—. Supongo que hay muchas cosas de nosotros que se han vuelto a repetir en esta vida. Y me agrada que sea así, pero quizá también hayan cosas distintas que no nos conozcamos el uno del otro. Somos otros ahora, pero repetimos la misma historia, el estar aquí, juntos.

Judal lo miró y resopló levemente con gracia. El enano siempre hacía lo mismo, cuando podía sacaba palabra llenas de positivismo, alegría y esperanza. Qué típico suyo. Sonrió con la mitad de su boca, haciendo que la burla volviera a su mueca.

—¿Significa que ya aceptaste que estás enamorado de mí? —Preguntó. Molestar al Chibi se volvería su nuevo pasatiempo, estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Enamorado? —Repitió confundido. No se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle. No negaba que la compañía de Judal le agradaba... pero, ¿enamorarse? Quizás era demasiado para empezar por ahí.

—Claro, mira tu cara. Estás loco por mí. ¿Acaso piensas negarlo? A puesto a ese beso fue el primero que dan.

—No lo niego, ese fue mi primer beso. Y tú fuiste la primera persona en dármelo —Se sonrojó, mirando hacia un lado—. Me agradas, Judal. Tienes algo especial que jamás había sentido por alguien antes, mucho menos de buenas a primeras.

—Eso se llama amor, pequeño idiota. Algo que, inevitablemente, te liga a mí. Ahora vas a ser mi pequeña novia, Chibi —Se rió por dentro ante esa frase. No podía esperar a contarles al idiota de Sinbad y al pecoso sobre su «noviecita». Ya se reía de sólo imaginar la cara que podría esos imbéciles, sería genial.

—¿Novia? ¿Cómo voy a ser tu novia? Soy un chico, y ese es el mayor problema —reprochó sin comprenderle en nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Problema por qué?

—Que... somos hombres. ¿O es que acaso los hombres también pueden hacerse de novios?

—No nos importó en otros tiempos, ¿por qué nos iba a importar ahora? —Él también había tenido un gran proceso para aceptar toda esa historia, mucho más la que tuvo con ese enano. Sin embargo, era algo que sentía, ese sentimiento estaba latente en su interior y ya hacía mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía ignorarlo. Se elevó de esas cómodas piernas, para acercarse más a la cara de Aladdin y mirarlo a los ojos, con seriedad, para que supiera que sus palabras eran verdaderas—. ¿Chibi, yo te gusto? ¿Te gustan mis besos, cuando te toco? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Los ojos de Judal lo miraba con tal fuerza que se sintió abrumado por un momento. Las cosas no eran claras para su mente todavía. Todo había sido tan rápido, que ir y confesarse a alguien repentinamente sobre sus sentimientos era bastante confuso. Todavía tenía cosas que aclarar respecto a él mismo y su pasado, mucho más sobre Judal. No iba a negar que su compañía le era grata y le hacía latir el corazón más fuerte que cualquier otro. Pero... ¿enamorarse? ¿Podía enamorarse de esa persona?

—Aún no puedo decirte con exactitud qué es lo que siento por ti, Judal —dijo con sinceridad—. Lo único que sé es que eres alguien especial para mí, y que contigo siento algo que no he sentido antes. Quiero aprender más de eso, y quiero que tú me enseñes, porque me agradas. No entiendo bien eso de enamorarse, pero puedo decir en cierta forma que me gustas.

Escuchó claramente las palabras de Aladdin. Una satisfacción interna se produjo dentro de Judal. Eso había sido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Un perfecto primer paso. El placer de saber que ese enano seguía siendo suyo era suficiente. No le contestó nada, no hacía falta. Después de todo, ellos nunca habían sido así. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se volvió a acostar en las piernas de ese niño.

—Bien —dijo Judal—, pero más te vale no andar haciendo con nadie más estas cosas, enano.

—¿Cómo crees? —Rió, luego de recibir ese tierno beso. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco a eso.

—Hablo en serio —alzó un poco la voz, llamando la atención del niño. La idea de pensar en Aladdin interesando en otra persona lo había enfurecer—. Nadie más que yo puede besarte o tocarte de esa forma. Ahora sales conmigo, Chibi.

—¿Saliendo? ¿Ya estamos saliendo? ¿Tan rápido es eso de hacerse novios? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Acaso quieres que te invite a una cita? Con velas y luz de luna —Sus comentarios iban llenos de burla y sarcasmo. Aunque por un momento se imaginó la escena y la única conclusión que sacó es que Aladdin se vería muy bien bajo la luz de la luna. Debería considerar la posibilidad.

—No es eso. Yo no necesito nada de esas cosas —replicó—. Yo sólo quiero saber más de ti. Eso es todo. Quiero conocerte, quiero volver a sentir lo que una vez sentí por ti hace mucho tiempo atrás. Quiero enamorarme de verdad.

—Eso se puede arreglar —Llevó las manos al rostro de Aladdin y obligó a que éste bajase hasta sus labios. Llevaban menos de un día estando juntos y ya no podían separarse. El amor surgiría de una forma u otra. A penas se distanciaron y, sin quitar las manos del rostro del niño, dijo—: Te invito a salir, mi pequeña novia.

La cara de Judal estaba increíblemente cerca. Sentía que iría a desfallecer en cualquier momento, su aliento cálido contrastaba en su boca, casi podía saborearlo de tan cerca que estaba. Las palabras de Judal sonaban serias y certeras. Estaba seguro quería algo serio con él. Aunque, ¿tan rápido y repentino? Eso lo descolocaba. Judal le gustaba, de la forma más loca, se habían conocido y terminaron cayendo nuevamente ante unos sentimientos que llevaban envolviéndolos desde hace miles de años. Pero, ¿qué tanto estaría dispuesto a volver a quererlo como lo hizo alguna vez? Aún estaba confundido. Tenía que esclarecerse a él mismo y su pasado para poder aceptarlo en el presente. Eso tomaría tiempo. Pero, por otro lado, cabía la posibilidad de hacerlo si aceptaba, cosa que no lo veía tan lejano. Tal vez, una oportunidad de volver a amarlo, a pesar de no estar demasiado inmerso en ese término todavía debido a su edad, podría tener si lo hacía. Nada perdería con intentarlo

—Pues entonces, salgamos —afirmó, sonriendo.

—Deja de pensar tanto —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara a niño y la recorría con los ojos. Ese rostros, los ojos azules, la nariz, los labios... Cada uno de sus rasgos eran hipnotizantes—. Siente. El pensar sólo te confundirá más. Ahora estás conmigo, deja fluir lo que sientes.

_«Deja fluir lo que sientes»_. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente? Le miró por un momento. El corazón le latía, tanto que podía llegar a estallarle si así lo quería. Tenía razón, sólo estaba pensando demasiado. Lo importante era lo que sentía en ese instante, el calor que lo inundaba le dejaba en claro aquellos sentimientos que se negaban irse. _«Siente»_. Se acercó cuidadosamente a sus labios. _«Deja fluir»_. Presionó sus labios con los de Judal. Lo besó. Tímido y suave. Una sinfonía de pasión lo embriagó en aquel beso. Era todo. No tenía que pensar más para estar consciente de que realmente algo fuerte lo ataba hacia él. Íntimo y puro en su interior.

Con ese pequeño beso, Judal desvarió. Tal dulce y suave. Era la primera vez que el niño le daba un beso a alguien y ese alguien era él. Sintió que una fuerza increíble lo dominó en ese momento. Enloqueció y se desequilibró aquel instante. Un toque así de simple era capaz de transformarlo de una forma demasiado temible. Literalmente, saltó contra ese chico, como si fuera un animal atacando a su presa. No estuvo seguro de sus movimientos, sólo se levantó, sin dejar de besarlo, y se tiró encima de él. Rodaron en el pasto un poco, hasta parar y quedó encima de Aladdin. Tenía la respiración agitada y podía oír su corazón latiendo sin control.

—Eres un salvaje, Chibi... —susurró con su voz entrecortada por la excitación del momento. No tenía sentido lo que decía, aunque nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido. No importaba eso. Disfrutaba poder estar con él.

Las cosas fueron intensas y veloces. Aladdin no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni asimilar nada, pero no le importaba. Con el corazón desbocado, seguía queriendo más de Judal. Quizá a eso se refería con _«dejar que fluya lo que siente»_. Tomó con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Judal y siguió besando, con algo de más pasión que la vez anterior.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Aladdin con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Su mente prácticamente explotó cuando ese niño intentó besarlo con mayor intensidad. Devoró la boca de ese chico con vehemencia. Ni en los sueños que tuvo con él las sensaciones obtenidas era comparables con éstas. Sentía que ardía, un intenso fuego lo consumía, una enorme hoguera de sentimientos y pasión. El deseo estaba consumiéndolo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba más. Acarició la espalda de ese niño, sintiendo la forma pequeña de ese cuerpo bajo la ropa. Incluso con esas prendas, pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Aladdin ardía tanto como el suyo.

El beso era magníficamente intenso, como si una energía aguda lo cubriera con su calor, estremeciendo su cuerpo. Podía derretirse ahí mismo. Quería todo de Judal, sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, su aroma. Era demasiado nuevo y hechizante.

—Dame más, Judal —pidió entre sus besos—. Enséñame todo lo que puedas.

Esas palabras lo estaban enloqueciendo cada vez más. Aquel enano no hacía más que provocarle sentimientos increíblemente avasalladores. Apretó la ropa del niño entre sus manos, deseando desgarrarla, mientras comenzaba a besar y morderle el cuello. Tenía una piel demasiado exquisita, tanto que sabía que se volvería adicto a ella se seguía tocándolo. Metió una de sus manos dentro de la ropa de Aladdin y le acarició la columna vertebral. Ahí despertó un poco de la ensoñación. Tenía que detenerse. No era momento para eso, ni el lugar. Aunque fuese lo que más deseara, seguir teniendo más de él, pero no podía hacer eso ahora.

Se separó de Aladdin, dejándolo recostado en el pasto.

—Hay que parar...

—¿Eh? —A penas logró pronunciar. Estaba algo dopado por la excitación como para poder comprender lo que Judal le decía. Era como si hubiese sido consumido por sus deseos más íntimos en un segundo. Todo gracias a Judal.

—Este no es un lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas —Trató de normalizar su respiración. Pasó una mano por su cabello y miró esos ojos azules, sin poder creer cómo ese niño aún pretendía más. Una pequeña bestia insaciable. Le fascinaba—. Me encantaría satisfacerte, pero no quiero que algún escandaloso llame a la policía y me metan a la cárcel por querer intimar con un niño en el medio del parque.

Prontamente, se dio cuenta de sus alrededores. ¿Estaban en el parque? Claro que sí. Muy poca gente rondaba, pero tenía razón, hacer esa clase de cosas en el parque no era... ¿era qué? ¿Seguro? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué quería hacer de todas maneras? ¿Qué era lo que exactamente habían estado haciendo? ¿Qué…? Un sonrojo feroz cubrió su rostro de inmediato

Posó sus ojos sobre los de Judal y trató de decir algo, pero el nerviosismo sólo provocaba que balbuceara cosas inentendibles. De todas formas, fue callado por un beso antes de lograr articular palabra. Judal había logrado disminuir un poco el frenesí y ahora disfrutó los labios del pequeño con más lentitud y esmero. No deseaba separarse de él, pero ahora sabía que tendrían todo el tiempo para estar juntos.

Separó sus bocas para acercarse al oído del niño.

—La próxima vez que me digas _«Dame más, Judal»_ no me detendré hasta que seas completamente mío —Su voz había salido ronca y llena de lascivia. No podía esperar a que ese momento llegara.

Podría haberse pintado de color rojo vivo si así lo hubiese deseado y diferencia alguna no habría. Esta cosa de los sentimientos y la atracción hacia otra persona lo volvía extraño, queriendo hacer cosas descabelladas. Haberse adentrado a lo desconocido, no había sido algo malo. Más bien, fue placentero. Por primera vez en su vida había logrado experimentar tantas cosas en un mismo día. Qué extraño era todo, hasta él mismo. Pero no le desagradaba para nada.

—Ya es hora de irnos —dijo al momento en que se levantaba, extendiendo una mano al niño para ayudarle.

No era como si quisiera irse o dejarlo realmente, pero parecía que no podían dejar de causar alboroto a donde iban. Un reencuentro demasiado explosivo y sabía que podrían seguir todavía más. Le interesaba mucho saber hasta dónde podría ser capaz de llegar este pequeño Chibi.

Aladdin, por su parte, asintió y recibió gustoso la mano de Judal. Fuera a donde fueran, él lo seguiría.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Mmm, no lo sé —admitió mirado un poco alrededor y luego posar su vista en Aladdin—. Tampoco sé cómo será tu día, si tienes algo que hacer o no, a menos que quieras dejar todo para quedarte conmigo y terminar dándonos un buen revolcón en la alfombra de Sinbad.

—Eh... —La idea, por más loca que sonase, no era mala. Pero quizá no era algo que debiese estar haciendo aún. Además, muchas cosas de esa frase no había logrado entenderla del todo—. Es verdad —Miró hacia el cielo, viendo el sol que ya rozaba el atardecer—. Mi padre ya debe estar por despertar, si no me ve en casa le dará un infarto, no quiero que salga a buscarme pensando que algo me pasó. Será mejor regrese a casa —dijo con una sonrisa algo entristecida. Sabía que una vez llegara, debía despedirse de Judal.

—No creo que sea el momento para que la tierna hija de once años le presente su novio rebelde a los padres —Había hecho el análisis al aire, pero más que nada para molestar a Aladdin.

Tomó la mano del niño y comenzó a dirigirse nuevamente a su casa. No deseaba dejarlo, realmente no quería y trataba de buscar cualquier motivo para tener que evitarlo, pero debía aceptar que no podía hacerlo. Ellos tenían vidas diferentes y no podía pasarse todo el día pegado a él, aunque quisiera.

El niño también entrelazó los dedos con los de Judal, comenzando a apretarlos con más fuerza. Debían separarse, lo aceptaba y era inevitable. Ambos eran chicos, ambos tenían una evidente diferencia de edad y ambos vivían mundo distintos. No así, aún de esa manera, lograron encontrarse nuevamente. Lo sabía.

—No importa lo que ocurra —pronunció, llamando la atención del otro—. El destino siempre se encargará de juntarnos todas las veces que sea, Judal —Le miró, curvando sus labios en una gran sonrisa. No había qué temer, ni de qué preocuparse. Habían logrado unirse nuevamente, después de mil años, volvería a suceder, todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Tuvo la necesidad de detenerse cuando oyó esas palabras, y miró a Aladdin fijamente. La sonrisa, las palabras, todo ese momento le generó una enorme sensación de que eso ya lo había oído. Efectivamente, lo había hecho. La tristeza y el dolor de recordar ese momento lo embargó. No quería separarse más de él. Que el destino se joda, él jamás dejaría a Aladdin. Llevó su mano libre a la frente del niño, golpeándolo levemente con sus dedos, ante la mirada atónita de ese niño.

—No hables así —espetó—, no me gusta. Una vez lo hiciste y nos tuvimos que despedir de la peor forma, Ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte. Así que cierra la boca, enano estúpido.

Aladdin se le quedó mirando unos momentos y luego comenzó a reír. Se veía gracioso, parecía un niño haciendo berrinche. Sabía que podía haber recordado algo que lo entristeció y no lo culpaba por ello tampoco. Sin embargo, de igual forma Judal debía esperar y ser paciente por ello. Todo a su debido tiempo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, acaso? —Arqueó una ceja, comenzando a sentirse molesto. Podría quererlo y desearlo con fervor, pero eso no significaba que dejara que ese enano se pasara de listo.

—¿Lo estoy? —Preguntó con gracia—. No lo sé, yo soy el niño aquí. Tú debieses saberlo.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso o lo vas a lamentar, Chibi —Aún lo tenía bien agarrado de la mano. Lo tironeó hacia él, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Rodeó la cintura del niño con su otro brazo y, sin darse cuenta, habían quedado en una posición como si fueran una pareja baile—. Lo lamentarás mucho —le dijo, acercando su rostro más al del niño.

El cabello de Judal caía como cascada sobre el rostro de Aladdin, sintiendo un cosquilleo suave. Sus ojos lo desnudaban con la mirada, eran cegadores y profundos. Judal podía ser bastante rudo cuando quería, y eso, le agradaba.

—¿Lamentar qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad. No tenía temor sobre lo que Judal le decía, solo le hacía querer averiguar más sobre él.

—Lamentar mi furia, debes tener mucho cuidado y no hacerme enojar o tendré que castigarte —Su voz había salido sugerente y suave, para nada amenazadora. Incluso dejaba entrever las ansias que tenía por volver a probarlo. Acarició la espalda del niño con tranquilidad, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos con el propósito de generarle cosquillas agradables bajo esa ropa.

_«Eso lo veremos»_. Se dijo dentro de sí mientras su cuerpo se enroscaba por el cosquilleo de los dedos de Judal. A pesar de ser un niño todavía, sabía perfectamente lo que esa frase significaba, no era tan ingenuo como se pensaba que era.

—Dime, Aladdin, ¿quieres que me vea obligado a castigarte? —Su voz cada vez salía más lenta y susurrante, a medida que acercaba sus labios a los del otro. No llegó a besarlo, sólo compartieron un leve rose y dirigió la vista a los ojos del niño, esperando ver qué le diría.

—Hazlo... —murmuró Aladdin, sonando sugerente. Tentar a Judal le parecía interesante divertido. Ni él mismo conocía esa faceta suya.

—¿Me estás provocando? —Preguntó sin estar seguro de que había oído bien.

—¿Qué tanto podría serlo? —Acercó mucho más sus labios a los del otro. Sintiéndolos completamente, pero sin llegar a moverlos un milímetro.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo, sonriendo con la mitad de su boca y las cejas arqueadas—. No te daré el gusto —Se separó del niño y se decidió a seguir caminando.

Se había separado completamente de él, incluso soltando su mano, y continuar hacia adelante. ¿Ese pequeño pensaba que era capaz de dominarlo? Tal vez sí, un poco, pero no completamente. Cada fibra de ese pequeño cuerpo lo seducía en su totalidad, pero aún tenía cierto orgullo que no le permitía doblegarse enteramente a ese enano.

Aladdin rió para sus adentros. Judal tenía reacciones impredecibles y eso, de igual manera, le encantaba. Ya habría otra oportunidad para que cayera sin que se diera cuenta

—Ya casi llegamos —señaló, observando la espalda encorvada de Judal, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, huir conmigo y convertirte en mi esposa enana —No quería dejarlo en esa casa. Hubiera considerado realmente la posibilidad de secuestrarlo y nunca volver, pero sabía que eso no haría feliz a su pequeño Chibi. Debería acostumbrarse a venir a visitarlo cada tanto. Un tanto muy seguido seguramente.

—Suena tentador. Pero ya habrá tiempo de pensarlo para más adelante —admitió con cierta gracia. Él tampoco quería separarse de Judal, pero no había mucho que hacer para evitarlo. Ahora sólo restaría verse las veces que fuese necesario, y él también sabía que sería muy pronto.

—Te tomaré la palabra —dijo mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa del niño. Aún no podía creer que con solo tocar ese timbre, sin motivo real alguno, había encontrado esa persona que estuvo buscando hacía tanto. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Aladdin. Este momento sería más difícil de lo que esperó—. Admite que esto no estuvo tan mal como una primera cita, aunque dudo que hayas tenido citas antes.

—La única cita que pude haber tenido en mi vida fue con el dentista —dijo, tratando de romper esa tensión momentánea. No quería alejarse de Judal, pero no podía correr riesgos ahora, su padre pronto regresaría—. No estuvo mal, al contrario, me divertí mucho. Me gusta besarnos —señaló con sinceridad—. Las cosas pasan por algo, esta no fue simple coincidencia el hecho de que hayas llegado a la puerta de mi casa, Judal. Fue el destino, por más que detestes que lo diga.

—Es verdad, detesto que lo digas, aunque algo de razón puede que tengas —No pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa satisfecha. Realmente estaba contento de haber perdido ese día en su trabajo—. Aún te tengo que llevar a tu estúpida cena romántica con velas y luna, ¿cuándo quieres que venga?

—Cuando quieras —le dijo—. Serás siempre bienvenido.

Tomó a Judal por el cuello de su ropa y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo sorpresivamente. Besar, definitivamente, le había encantado, y no desaprovecharía oportunidades.

Las acciones imprevistas de ese niño dejaron a Judal algo desorientado por unos segundos. Realmente era una pequeña bestia, qué encantador. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo en ese beso sin poder evitarlo. Habría sido capaz de alargar ese contacto lo más posible para no dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, sólo se separó levemente para ver el rostro de Aladdin para dedicarle un par de palabras.

—Si por mi fuera te llevaría ahora o incluso volvería esta misma noche por ti.

—Lo esperaré con ansias —indicó con una última sonrisa antes de decidir entrar a la casa—. Nos vemos, Judal. Gracias.

Entró lentamente, mientras veía como la figura de Judal desaparecía tras la puerta, y sus ojos, brillantes y ansiosos, se despedían de él, hasta que finalmente la cerró por completo. Se quedó parado, apoyado contra la madera, tocando sus labios que ya estaban hinchados y probablemente extremadamente rojos de tanto besar. Se sentía feliz, y el corazón en su pecho aun le latía con fuerza. Él lo sabía, lo volvería a ver más pronto de lo que creía.

Fin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un final alterno:

Madre de Aladdin: ¿CON QUIÉN CARAJO TE ESTUVISTE BESANDO EN LA PUERTA?

Aladdin: -Corre como si no hubiese un mañana hasta su habitación-. Fin 2(?)

Esperamos haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
